SHIELD High School
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " - Você tem um bom coração, senhor Rogers. É uma qualidade, embora muitos considerem um defeito e se aproveitem disso. Tome cuidado e bem-vindo a Shield High School. – Fury estendeu-lhe a mão e Steve aceitou-a de pronto." steve/tony, thor/loki, tony/bruce friendship , clint/natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Esse era um daqueles dias em que _tudo _dá errado. O despertador não tocou, sua mãe tinha colocado a roupa que ele separara no dia anterior para lavar e o loiro pegou a primeira camisa que ele viu sem nem prestar atenção, o ônibus atrasou e ele não encontrou a secretária para pegar seus horários.

O pátio estava vazio afinal o primeiro sinal já tocara e todos deviam estar assistindo as aulas. Steve deixou-se deitar no banco de concreto, tentando se recuperar do tanto que correra em vão e fechou os olhos, a luz do sol incomodando-o. Era seu primeiro dia na S.H.I.E.L.D High School e ele ainda era bolsista. Deveria causar uma boa impressão se quisesse construir seu futuro ali e o que fizera? Chegara atrasado.

Abriu os olhos num susto ao ouvir gritos e levantou-se rapidamente para ver dois garotos sendo perseguidos por outros três.

- Por que o choque não deu certo? – Um dos garotos gritou para o outro, enquanto puxava-o pelo braço para se apressar. – Você não aumentou a frequência?

- Não, eu diminui. – O de óculos respondeu para ele, entre longas arfadas, já obviamente cansado de fugir. – Não queria matá-los.

- Bom, ótimo, agora eles vão matar a gente!

Steve não prestou muita atenção na conversa, estava observando os três rapazes que os perseguiam. Eles eram muito mais altos e mais musculosos e todos usavam jaquetas vermelhas, talvez do time de futebol. _Valentões, _o loiro reconheceria o tipo em qualquer lugar. Lembrou-se de como o time de lacrosse de sua antiga escola infernizara sua vida, pregando-lhe peças e chamando-o por apelidos ridículos, isso até Bucky intervir e se disponibilizar para ensiná-lo boxe. Steve aprendeu a se defender e a defender outros garotos que eram como ele e era isso que ele ia fazer agora. Ele odiava valentões, não importa de onde eles fossem.

- Parem! – Ele gritou, correndo para eles, mas ambos os alunos passaram direto como se ele não estivesse ali, só para se depararem-se com uma grande parede, encurralando-os.

- Droga. – Um deles reclamou e o outro assentiu com a cabeça de maneira exagerada. Eram ambos morenos, mas enquanto o cabelo de um era extremamente bagunçado e rebelde, o do outro fora repartido e penteado cuidadosamente para um lado.

- Parem! – Steve gritou novamente e dessa vez os três perseguidores pararam em frente a ele.

- Quem diabos é você? – Um dos valentões perguntou, dando um passo para frente na direção de Steve, quase dando um encontrão nele, já que o loiro se recusou a recuar.

- Vocês não vão bater neles. – Devido a proximidades, Steve conseguiu ler "SHS football team" em letras brancas sobre o emblema na jaqueta que o jogador usava.

- E quem vai impedir, você? – O aluno riu, fazendo seus outros companheiros se unirem a ele. – Tudo bem, assim é justo, três contra três. – Cerrou os punhos, mas Steve conseguiu se desviar do soco bem a tempo, e trocou de lugar com ele, pegando a tampa da lixeira a seu lado em um reflexo para se defender do segundo golpe. Não queria atacar.

O barulho da colisão com o metal foi abafado pelo grito de dor do jogador. E um silêncio terrível instalou-se no pátio como se todos estivessem tentando entender o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. – Steve balbuciou, estendendo a mão para o jogador machucado, mas o cara se encolheu ao vê-lo se aproximar, querendo fugir do toque. Deixou a tampa cair no chão, num ato de boa fé. – Eu não quis...

- Cuidado! – O moreno de óculos o interrompeu, mas Steve não virou-se a tempo de desviar do ataque do outro valentão, que atirou-o ao chão com seu peso. – Solte-o! – O moreno ainda tentou ajudar, agarrando o jogador por trás, só que ambos acabaram caindo sobre o loiro, piorando-lhe ainda mais a situação.

- Chega! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma voz desconhecida se sobrepôs aos gritos e gemidos de dor e o peso sobre as costas de Steve desapareceu, permitindo que ele se levantasse para encontrar um homem vestido de terno preto se aproximando a passos largos e rápidos.

Os três jogadores fugiram, correndo na direção oposta e o homem pegou o celular e disse somente três palavras, três nomes. Quando alcançou os três que sobraram, largou o celular no bolso e com a outra mão retirou os óculos escuros. – Senhor Stark, por que não estou surpreso?

- Bom dia, professor Coulson. – Cumprimentou o moreno dos cabelos rebeldes e do sorriso debochado.

O professor olhou os três e suspirou fundo, antes d se dirigir ao loiro. – Você deve ser Steve Rogers, certo?

- Sim, sim, senhor. – Steve respondeu rapidamente, sentindo-se mal pelo olhar decepcionado que recebeu. – Eu não quis machucá-los, eu só...

- Stark, Banner, vocês conhecem o caminho. Senhor Rogers, favor me acompanhar. – Indicou o a entrada do colégio com a cabeça e começou a andar. Steve seguiu-o de pronto, o garoto Banner logo depois e por fim o Stark.

- Você está bem? – Banner perguntou baixinho, tocando-o de leve no ombro, ao ver Steve engolir em seco. – E, uh, o meu nome é Bruce.

- Steve. – Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça. – E eu só... Eu não acredito que eu vou conhecer a diretoria antes da secretaria ou das salas de aula, e no meu primeiro dia... – Steve respondeu, tendo que tossir de tão seca que sentia sua garganta e virou a cabeça na direção dos dois, recebendo um sorriso simpático de Banner e uma gargalhada de Stark. – Eu... Eu não vejo qual a graça nisso. Nós estamos indo para a diretoria. – O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Grande coisa. – O moreno deu de ombros. – Se eu ganhasse um dólar para cada vez que eu fosse na diretoria, meu pai podia se aposentar e nós ainda lucraríamos.

- Você é... Você é Tony Stark, das empresas Starks. – Steve finalmente se lembrou de onde ele conhecia esse nome, estava por toda a parte, em outdoors, comerciais de TV, nas manchetes dos jornais e no alto daquele prédio enorme e feio em Nova York.

- Demorou muito para você reconhecer. – Tony sorriu-lhe convencido. – O que você tem feito pelos últimos 40 anos? Dormiu ou algo?

- E o que aconteceria se você perdesse um dólar cada vez que fosse a diretoria? – Steve retrucou, encontrando uma enorme satisfação ao vê-lo abrir a boca só para fechá-la em seguida. – Vocês iriam a falência ou algo?

- Entrem. – Professor Coulson indicou-lhe a sala com uma das mãos e Tony entrou como um foguete. Banner seguiu-o e Steve conseguiu ver que ele ainda estava sorrindo. Suspirou fundo antes de entrar atrás deles.

O Diretor Fury estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de vidro, com vários papéis espalhados. Quando os viu entrar, ele pegou três e se levantou-se para recebê-los. Era um homem grande e sua aparência era tão séria e grave que chegava a ser assustadora. O tapa-olho que usava no olho esquerdo fornecia-lhe um tom ainda mais sinistro. – Detenção. Sábado. – Entregou-os e voltou a se sentar, ligando seu computador, como se eles não estivessem mais ali.

- Eu preciso de mais tempo... – Tony sussurrou para o outro moreno, começando a digitar numa velocidade absurdamente rápida em seu celular. Devia ser um celular, só que era maior e mais moderno do que qualquer coisa que Steve já tinha visto antes.

- Diretor... – O loiro balançou a cabeça e decidiu-se focar. – Eu acredito que devo uma explicação ao senhor. Eu sei que violência não é a resposta e eu não quis machucar os outros alunos, mas...

- Onde eles estão? – Fury o interrompeu, dirigindo-se a Coulson.

- Professora Hill os trará aqui em dez minutos, senhor.

- Senhor... – Steve forçou-se a continuar. – Eu não queria atacá-los, mas eu não podia deixá-los machucarem os dois.

- Senhor Stark. – Fury novamente o cortou. – Por que você não diz ao senhor Rogers por que vocês estavam sendo perseguidos?

Tony escondeu imediatamente o celular e pigarreou. – Hã... Só estávamos pregando uma peça neles, era só um choque, eu programei os celulares deles para... uh, era só uma brincadeira, era para ser engraçado.

- Então por que eu não estou rindo? – A voz de Fury não deixava espaço para contestações.

- Eu achei... – Steve começou, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. – Eu achei que estava protegendo vocês dos valentões, mas vocês... Vocês que eram os valentões.

- Ninguém pediu sua ajuda, Capitão América. - Tony revirou os olhos e Bruce fixou o olhar nos próprios sapatos.

- Por que capitão... – Steve não chegou a finalizar sua frase, finalmente prestando atenção na camisa que vestira com pressa sem nem perceber. A estampa era enorme e era a bandeira dos Estados Unidos. – Droga.

- Você tem um bom coração, senhor Rogers. É uma qualidade, embora muitos considerem um defeito e se aproveitem disso. Tome cuidado e bem-vindo a Shield High School. – Fury estendeu-lhe a mão e Steve aceitou-a de pronto.

- Obrigado, obrigado, senhor. E eu sinto muito, de verdade.

- Senhor Banner, eu vejo que você quis participar. – Ele virou a tela do computador mostrando a gravação da luta que ocorrera a pouco no pátio. – Já passou um ano sem nenhum incidente e acho que você não queira quebrar esse recorde.

- Oh, qual é, por que o garoto não pode liberar um pouco a raiva? – Tony os interrompeu, levantando as duas mãos, num gesto terrivelmente exagerado.

- Você sabe por quê. – Fury respondeu e virou-se para encará-lo. – Senhor Stark, eu estou confiscando seu celular, entregue-o para mim.

- O quê?

- Você já hackeou meu computador e mudou as notas de todos os alunos no semestre passado, não vai acontecer de novo.

Coulson tomou o celular da mão do moreno e entregou-o ao diretor, ignorando os xingamentos baixinho de Tony.

- Voltem para suas aulas agora. – Indicou a porta com a cabeça. – Não você, Rogers. – Fury esperou os dois saírem para acrescentar. – Romanoff, mostre a escola ao senhor Rogers e lhe entregue o horário.

- Sim, senhor. – Uma garota ruiva respondeu e Steve olhou na direção da voz, sem saber como ela entrara na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho ou se ela estava ali todo esse tempo. Tampouco sabia qual das duas opções seria menos medonha. – Por favor, siga-me.

E Steve obedeceu, seguindo-a pelo longo corredor principal.

- Natasha Romanoff, muito bom te conhecer, eu sou aluna-monitora da SHS. – Ela se apresentou assim que ele alcançou-a.

- Steve Rogers. – O loiro ficou incerto se estendia a mão ou se inclinava-se para beijar-lhe o rosto, acabou por não fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Eu sei, eu li a sua ficha.

- Espera, eu tenho uma ficha?

- Uma muito chata, relaxe.- Ela riu da confusão que tomou-lhe as feições.

- Bem, agora eu tenho uma detenção. – Steve balançou a cabeça negativamente, suspirando fundo. Tudo acontecera rápido demais.

- Tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver. – Ela deu-lhe um tapinha de leve no ombro. – Bom, as letras que definem os blocos estão em ordem alfabética, começando na entrada. Suas aulas são no C e no D. Do outro lado do pátio fica o refeitório, não é difícil de achar, é só seguir a multidão na hora do recreio. – Natasha discursou sem parar e Steve se obrigou a prestar atenção, alguma coisa lhe dizendo que era não repetiria as informações, nem que ele pedisse. – Os armários masculinos ficam nos banheiros principais, aqui no final do corredor. O seu é do lado direito do de Clint, o dele tem um adesivo gigante de um gavião, é fácil de reconhecer.

- Como você... Como você sabe que tem um adesivo no armário dele?

- Porque fui eu que colei lá. – O canto direito da sua boca elevou-se por um minuto como se estivesse se lembrando de algo bom, mas o sorriso sumiu no minuto seguinte. – Você vai ficar bem agora?

- Oh, sim, sim, obrigado, Natasha. Se eu puder um dia retribuir a gentileza...

- Eu vou pensar em algo, Rogers, apenas espere. – Ela piscou um olho para ele e se despediu, desaparecendo no corredor que levava ao bloco F.

Steve olhou seu relógio, ainda faltava para a aula do almoço, ele tinha um longo dia pela frente. Suspirou fundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Vamos, me dê isso pra assinar logo. – Tony estendeu a mão para o amigo, enquanto assinava o nome do pai na advertência que recebera, numa cópia perfeita.

- Não foi legal, Tony. - Bruce apoiou-se na bancada do laboratório de química e fechou os olhos.

– Primeiro dia do Steve e ele já ganhou uma detenção por tentar nos ajudar. – Ajeitou os óculos.

- Esqueça o Capitão América, ele é chato. – O moreno revirou os olhos novamente e arrancou o papel da mão do amigo, não querendo perder tempo. – Agora, qual é o verdadeiro problema? – Virou-se para encará-lo e subiu em cima da bancada branca, cruzando as pernas como se estivesse em casa.

- Eu só... - Bruce olhou-o por cima dos óculos. – Realmente faz um ano que eu não tinha nenhum outro acidente e eu nem pensei antes de me jogar em cima do cara e eu, eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido...

- Você está realmente se desculpando por ter sido badass? – Tony arregalou os olhos, fingindo uma surpresa exagerada. Chegava a ser engraçado, mas para seu mérito, Bruce não riu, nem sequer sorriu.

- Você não entende! Eu tenho uma doença, Tony, eu tenho esses ataques de raiva e eu não posso, eu não posso controlar e você sabe o que aconteceu na última vez, você sabe o porquê de eu ter mudado de escola? Quantas vezes você viu o vídeo que roubou dos arquivos confidencias daqui? Dez? Quinze? – Ergueu as mãos, levantando-as ao rosto.

- Dezessete. – O Stark engoliu em seco.

- Dezessete vezes! – Bruce socou a mesa com força antes que pudesse se controlar e ficou com ainda mais raiva por ter feito isso. – E como você ainda... Como você ainda fala comigo depois disso?

- Eles roubaram seus óculos e te amarraram na trave do campo de futebol sem camisa para te humilhar, eles mereceram isso. – Tony pulou da bancada, agarrando-lhe o braço. – Bruce, olha para mim. Você não é o monstro, eles são.

- Você viu, Tony, você viu dezessete vezes o que eu fiz em retaliação e... Você não tem medo de mim? – Bruce desviou o olhar e tirou os óculos, secando as lágrimas malditas que estavam prestes a se acumular nos olhos, com as costas das mãos. Já tinha se arrependido da pergunta e agora estava morrendo de medo da resposta.

Mas Tony riu, _ele gargalhou _e Bruce não conseguiu entender porque também começou a rir.

- Você está maluco? Eu não tenho medo de nada. – Tony bateu-lhe nas costas. – Agora pare com a emice, ok? – Segurou-lhe por um momento, numa espécie de abraço desajeitado e Bruce só não riu mais ainda porque conseguiu senti-lo tremer um pouco.

- Ok. – Respondeu, re-colocando os óculos, e demorou a soltar o amigo – Então, acho que deveríamos voltar pra aula.

- Ou... – Os lábios do moreno formaram um sorriso predatório. – Ou a gente pode misturar coca diet com mentos lá fora, que acha?

- Parece ótimo. – Bruce nem precisou pensar, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Ou melhor, a gente podia tacar uma mentos dentro da garrafa de coca que a senhora Hill leva dentro da bolsa para explodir nas coisas dela! Sim? – Tony bateu uma palma e apontou para o amigo, esperando uma resposta. – SIM! – Cansou-se de esperar. – Vamos lá.

Bruce algumas vezes se perguntava porque andava com Tony, mas não hoje. Seguiu-o quase que imediatamente.

**XXX**

- Você vai ficar aí sem dizer nada? – Natasha apoiou-se no corrimão da escada e levantou a cabeça para encontrar dois olhos azuis que a observavam do lance de cima. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso.

- Eu apenas não quis atrapalhar seu encontro com o novo herói da SHS. – Clint saltou, aterrissando do lado dela, carregando uma mochila preta nos ombros.

- O Stark o chamou de "Capitão América," você sabe? Por causa da camisa. – A ruiva respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Eu odeio concordar com o Stark, mas essa foi boa. O garoto novo precisa de uma lição. – O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentando-se em um dos degraus, e abriu a bolsa para tirar uma toalha.

- Tem certeza que conseguiria? Garoto novo sabe como se defender. Ele usou a tampa da lixeira como escudo e tudo mais. – Natasha provocou, observando-o secar o suor do rosto.

Clint forçou uma risada indignada.

- Ele nem saberia o que o atingiu, eu nunca erro. – Abriu ainda mais a mochila, _casualmente_revelando sua aljava cheia de flechas - Você saberia isso se você fosse assistir meus treinos matinais.

- Algumas vezes eu vou, você que nunca me vê. – Ela realmente não deveria estar se divertindo tanto com isso. – Mas quer saber? Você não deveria ficar com ciúmes.

- O quê? Eu não... É ridículo. Você é... ridícula, por sugerir algo tão... ridículo. – Clint olhou-a de relance com o canto dos olhos e odiou o sorriso que viu brincando em seus lábios. Sentia-se seu sangue ferver e disse a si mesmo que era por causa da raiva, ou talvez devido a adrenalina do treino. Levantou-se, passando direto por ela. – Tenho que guardar minhas coisas. – Sentia-se..._ridículo _

- Que bom que você seja tão maduro a ponto de não ter ciúmes. – A monitora seguiu-o pelo corredor vazio. – Nós não estamos namorando nem nada... – Mordeu o sorriso ao vê-lo cerrar o punho. – E esse Steve Rogers é meio fofo.

Cint sabia que não deveria ter parado, mas parou. – Você está falando sério? Aquele garoto parece... – Ele não conseguia pensar em um xingamento que expressasse corretamente seu recém-adquirido ódio por Steve. Ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar. – Eu poderia matá-lo em dois segundos se eu quisesse e eu quero, ou talvez eu o mataria devagar, uma flecha em cada membro do corpo só por diversão porque eu poderia matá-lo e eu vou matá-lo e...

E ela riu, claro que ela riu. Maldita seja.

- Você é tão manipulável. – Natasha levou as mãos ao rosto do loiro, acariciando-lhe, e Clint devia realmente ficar com raiva dela. – É o que eu amo em você.

Ele sabia que estava sendo manipulado, _ele sabia, _só não se importava. – Você disse a palavra com "l". – Sorriu de volta para ela, envolvendo a cintura da ruiva com seu braço.

- Qual? "Lésbicas?" – Eles estavam tão pertos que ele conseguiu senti-la sorrir contra seus lábios.

- Não, mas eu... Eu adoro essa palavra também. – Eles sempre foram parceiros; melhores amigos desde o fundamental, mais que amigos e menos do que namorados e ele não sabe para onde isso está indo. E Clint achava que gostava de onde eles estavam agora, só diversão sem sentimentos irritantes para estragar tudo, só que... - E eu acho que eu amo... – Só que ele achava que a ama. Natasha não o deixou terminar a frase, puxando-o para um beijo, porque ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, porque _ela sabia. _E o monitor pensou que ele não deveria amá-la ainda mais por isso.

A ruiva deu um passo para trás, levando-o junto pela gola da camisa até que suas costas encontrem a parede em um baque surdo. Eles riram um de encontro a boca do outro.

- Somos monitores, não devíamos estar fazendo isso na escola. – Clint disse, mas não soltou-lhe a cintura. – Pelo menos, não de novo. – Divertia-se com o absurdo das próprias palavras.

- Acho que a sala de música está vazia. – Ela plantou um selinho nos lábios dele, antes de descer da ponta dos pés, empurrando-lhe o peito com apenas dois dedos de modo a separar-se dele. – O que você acha?

- Droga, Tasha, você ainda tem que perguntar? – Clint se virou, procurando apoio na parede e suspira fundo.

- Te encontro em cinco, então.

- Segundos? – Não custava nada tentar.

- Minutos. – Natasha nem dignou a virar para responder, mas ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo. Ele sabia porque também não conseguiu controlar os próprios lábios.

Foram os trezentos segundos mais longos de sua vida, já que passou-os observando seu relógio sem pausa, sua mente viajando pelos pensamentos mais quentes enquanto ele esperava que esse maldito ponteiro se movesse mais rápido. Cinco, quatro, _trêsdoisum. _

Bateu três vezes rápido e duas devagar na porta da sala quando a alcançou, mas não esperou, não conseguiu esperar para ouvir as duas batidas rápidas que deveriam ser a resposta. Eles tinham seu próprio código, como uma linguagem secreta e _deles _que nenhuma pessoa de fora conseguiria entender.

Natasha não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo escancarar a porta, pelo contrário, apenas sorriu de forma presunçosa como se já esperasse, como se Clint fosse tão óbvio e previsível e tedioso. O monitor apressou os passos longos até acabar com a distância entre eles com um beijo, seus dedos enterrando-se nos cachos acobreados de maneira voraz, furiosa e _nem um pouco tediosa. _

As mãos dela desciam deslizando pelo peito dele e só o contato, ainda que por cima das roupas, mandou arrepios indecentes por toda a espinha e ele procurou desesperadamente entrar por debaixo da blusa preta colada que ela tanto adorava para tomar-lhe os seios.

- Clint. Clint. – O nome dele lhe escapou os lábios entre arfadas ofegantes e ele não queria parar para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. Não, ele queria ficar ouvindo-a chamar por ele desse jeito para sempre, ele queria sentir a respiração pesada e quente dela contra o seu pescoço até que seu sangue pegue fogo e... – Clint, o piano. – Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, aproveitando para brincar de mordê-lo e _que bom _que ele a ouviu.

A ruiva subiu com a coxa pela perna dele e Clint a segurou com força, puxando-a para seu colo. Ele não conseguia ver para onde estava indo pois estava ocupado demais beijando-a, mas não tinha problema porque eles logo esbarraram em algo e Natasha o usou como apoio para subir no piano, para sentar e para deitar. Clint tentou seguí-la, usando seu joelho para pegar impulso, e eles foram obrigados a cortar o beijo porque o ângulo era estranho, mas mesmo assim ela não soltou o rosto dele e...

A porta abriu.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

**XXX**

Eles acabaram ambos com uma detenção. Para o mesmo dia que o Stark, Fury fez de propósito, Clint sabia, mas valeu a pena. O olhar de terror na cara da professora Hill foi tão bonito que ele quase a perdoou por ter entrado na sala naquela hora e interrompido. Na verdade, foi tão lindo que ele estava começando a elaborar seu plano de roubar a fita de segurança e fazer um gif da cena para eternizar o momento ( e talvez ele convença o Stark a editá-lo fazendo um donut entrando na boca aberta dela. Ou coisas piores. Tantas idéias. )

- Do que você está rindo? – Natasha ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, apoiando ambos os cotovelos na mesa do pátio. Era hora do almoço.

- Só... Só estou pensando. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Sabe no que eu estou pensando? – Ela parou, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo, e subiu na ponta dos pés para segredar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. – Estou pensando que você vai adorar conhecer o Steve esse sábado. Ele é um amor de pessoa.

Ela riu. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu odeio você.

O sorriso dela ficou ainda maior.

**Continua**

**N/A: **me deixa com as minhas piadas de scott pilgrin para quem não sacou, a palavra com "l" nem é lesbicas rs mas love u.u  
Eu sei que disse que thor/loki ia aparecer nesse capítulos E DESCULPA, GENTE Mas é que clintasha se comendo na sala de música meio que... me distraiu e quando eu vi já tinha quase 2000 palavras ENTÃO É  
do próximo cap não passa!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Loki odiava essa escola, especialmente porque Thor a amava. Ambos passaram praticamente toda a vida estudando em casa com professores que foram contratados pelo seu pai, até receberem uma carta do diretor Fury convidando-os a participar da S.H.I.E.L.D. High School. Odin convencera Thor com as palavras "aventura," "desconhecido" e "novos amigos,"enquanto Loki foi um pouco mais difícil; o moreno só fora vencido por um final "estou confiando em você para cuidar de seu irmão."

E durante o primeiro mês naquela escola nova, naquele país novo, Loki realmente tentou fazer valer o voto de confiança que recebera do pai, até porque _sabia_que Heimdall provavelmente os estava espiando para delatá-los assim que pisassem na bola. Mas sua resolução logo morreu porque Thor ficara louco com a possibilidade de desbravar o desconhecido sem aparente supervisão, até porque o loiro nunca sequer considerara nem consideraria obedecer ao irmão mais novo; e foi fácil para o loiro encontrar e participar de aventuras naquele lugar, foi terrivelmente fácil para ele fazer novos amigos.

Thor se tornou quaterback do time de football da escola , mas Loki nunca o viu jogar; já não via o irmão mais com tanta frequência assim. Eles almoçavam juntos de vez em quando e só não passaram uma semana sem se falarem porque eram parceiros no laboratório de química. Mas não pense que eles conversavam durante as aulas, não, Loki nunca falava nada, simplesmente ouvia-o falar sem parar, principalmente pela queda que ele tinha pela professora Jane sem retrucar com uma palavra.

Até que um dia o laboratório da professora Jane explodiu. Ninguém se feriu, mas os reagentes químicos foram encontrados no armário de Thor. Foi assim que o loiro tomara sua primeira detenção, apesar de ter passado o dia todo explicando que ele não saberia fazer essas coisas e que tinha sido um acidente. Loki foi o único a acreditar nele.

O acidente – incidente - reaproximou os filhos de Odin e Thor pedira desculpas por ter se afastado, por ter sido um péssimo irmão mais velho durante aquele ano. Loki simplesmente respondeu que não tinha problema, que mal tinha percebido a ausência do irmão e Thor acreditou nele. Thor sempre acreditava nas piores mentiras dele. Era um pouco decepcionante.

Mas fazer o quê?

- Irmão! – Thor lançou o braço em volta de Loki ao vê-lo andar pelo corredor até alcançar seu armário, sem perceber o quanto o moreno tremera com o contato. – Não posso ir para casa com você hoje, tenho treino até mais tarde. Você se incomoda de ir pra casa sem mim?

- De jeito nenhum. – Loki respondeu, afastando-se. – Vocês realmente precisa treinar se quiserem vencer a partida de semana que vem. – As palavras lhe escaparam com um ressentimento que não conseguiu disfarça, e por isso desviou o olhar rapidamente para o chão. – Boa sorte. – Apressou seu passo, antes que o outro pudesse responder, querendo fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele não percebeu nem quando começou a correr, seus passos aumentando de tamanho e velocidade até que entrou em um laboratório vazio e fechou a porta atrás de si. O papel que carregava em sua mão direita estava tão amassado que parecia prestes a rasgar, mas o moreno não ligou.

Thor era um desses brutamontes grande e burro, que não prestava o mínimo de atenção nas aulas de genética, mas Loki prestava. Loki era inteligente e esse papel não lhe dissera nada de novo, não, ele só serviu para confirmar algo que ele já sabia, mesmo que inconscientemente, há muito tempo. Jogou o teste de DNA no lixo, sua mão tremendo como as folhas em uma ventania.

Sempre se sentira diferente, excluído, sempre fora óbvia a diferença entre ele e o loiro, sempre fora óbvia a superioridade de Thor nos mais diversos quesitos; não importando o quanto Loki se esforçava para ser reconhecido, ele nunca seria tão bom quanto Thor e agora ele tinha a explicação que sempre procurara. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Tudo. Fazia. Sentido.

Começou a rir e, enquanto ria, conseguiu sentir o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas.

Um barulho vindo de fora chamou sua atenção e Loki rapidamente secou as lágrimas, correndo até lá, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Tendo a visão quase completa do corredor do bloco D pela janela, ele viu um garoto loiro que não conhecia se ajoelhar no chão para recolher os livros que derrubara. Depois de colocar quase todos de volta na mochila e de ter reclamado que estava tudo dando errado para ele, o novato procurou o último livro, mas só o encontrou na mão de um homem que ele nem tinha visto se aproximar.

- Aqui, garoto.

- Oh. – Ele se levantou e aceitou o livro e volta, um ouço sem graça. – Muito obrigado, senhor...

- Chester Phillips, sou o técnico do time de futebol. Você é o garoto novo, certo?

- Steve Rogers, um grande prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. Mas peço desculpa, tenho que correr para a minha aula, estou atrasado. – Steve olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar a sala que onde teria aula de geografia.

- Uma última pergunta antes de você ir, Rogers. – O homem parou-o com a mão. – Você pratica algum esporte?

- Uh, meu amigo Bucky tinha me ensinado boxe uns anos atrás, mas eu nunca mais pratiquei depois que... – Teve que engolir em seco com a recordação, mas logo balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando espantar a lembrança. - Então, não, senhor.

- Teremos um treino depois das aulas no ginásio, apareça por lá e mudaremos sua resposta. Agora, vá, garoto, você está atrasado, não?

Steve assentiu fervorosamente com a cabeça para o técnico e saiu correndo. Nunca teve qualquer interesse em jogar football, mas sabia que essa poderia ser a sua chance, não só de se desculpar com aqueles três garotos com quem brigara mais cedo, mas também de fazer novos amigos. Sorriu satisfeito, antes de retomar seu caminho. Só esperava que conseguisse chegar no ginásio sem mais problemas.

Loki observou a cena atentamente da janela, tomando as devidas precauções para não ser visto. Sentia que seu dia estava começando a melhorar.

xxx

- Thor! – Loki gritou pelo loiro e acenou, chamando sua atenção do meio do ginásio.

- Oh, oi! – Thor se dirigiu a arquibancada correndo, já completamente vestido com o uniforme. – Pensei que você ia para casa, resolveu ficar e ver o treino?

- Sim, claro. – O moreno se obrigou a sorrir de volta. – Você está bem mesmo? – Franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de completa preocupação.

- Por que não estaria? – Thor retirou o capacete, para ficar mais confortável e ajeitou os cabelos dourados e longos com uma das mãos.

- Bom, é só que... Você não sabe? Oh, você não sabe.

- O que eu não sei? – Thor bateu com o pé, já começando a morder a isca e a se irritar. Era fácil demais.

- Sobre o novo garoto, Steve Rogers. – Sussurrou, querendo aumentar o suspense.

- Oh, claro! Foi ele que meteu a porrada no Dave com a tampa da lata de lixo hoje cedo, não foi? – Thor jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada alta. – Droga, eu queria que tivessem gravado em vídeo, porque deve ter sido engraçado!

- Não foi engraçado, ele quebrou o nariz do Dave e agora o time de football tá com menos uma pessoa. – Loki o repreendeu, revirando os olhos.

- E o que você está insinuando? – Olhou para o irmão com uma expressão desconfiada. Odiava quando Loki falava desse jeito indireto. Era uma pessoa honesta e esperava que todos também o fossem.

- Não estou insinuando nada, só estou dizendo que eu vi Steve e o treinador conversando e ele vai fazer um teste para entrar no time hoje. O que é muito conveniente já que ele quebrou o nariz do Dave, não?

- Bom, por mim ele pode pegar o lugar do Dave, ele nunca foi um bom jogador mesmo. – Thor deu de ombros, não conseguindo acompanhar aonde Loki queria tanto chegar.

- Sim, ou ele pega o sua vaga e você é rebaixado para o lugar do Dave.

- Como? Não! – Thor forçou uma risada. Só a ideia era completamente absurda e tinha que ser uma piada. – O treinador nunca faria isso!

- Bom, vocês não tiveram uma boa temporada ano passado! - Loki deu de ombros e comentou, como se não estivesse falando nada de importante.

- Não foi minha culpa! – O loiro trincou o dentes.

- Não estou dizendo que foi, é só que esse garoto novo é forte, muito forte. Você ouviu sobre o que aconteceu hoje. E o treinador não o convidaria a entrar no time se não visse potencial nele.

- Eu sou forte também. – Thor cruzou os braços, praticamente bufando já de tanta raiva. – E eu sou... – Não conseguiu terminar porque viu o irmão apontar para algum ponto atrás de si e teve que se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Parado conversando com dois dos jogadores estava Steve Rogers, o capitão América, como Tony chamava por causa de sua camisa com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos.

- Parece que ele já está se enturmando. – Loki comentou em um tom inocente demais. – Ouvi dizer que ele é muito simpático, além de ser...

Thor não ficou para ouvir.

xxx

- Entrem. – Fury terminou de assinar os papéis que tinha em cima da mesa e esperou que o Professor Coulson entrasse, com dois garotos em seus calcanhares. – Por que não estou surpreso por vê-los, senhores? – Cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, esperando pela explicação do que acontecera, e respirou fundo.

- Treinador Phillips os encontrou brigando no ginásio, senhor, e me chamou. – Coulson falou primeiro, indicando com a mão as cadeiras para os dois estudantes se acomodarem.

- Tome cuidado, senhor Rogers, ou vai bater o recorde do senhor Stark de vindas para a minha sala por dia.

Mas antes que Steve pudesse pensar em responder e em se desculpar desesperadamente, Coulson pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos presentes.

- Na verdade o Stark e o Banner estão esperando do lado de fora, senhor. Eles explodiram uma coca zero na bolsa da professora Hill.

- Oh, ainda imbatível ele. – Fury suspirou fundo, mas de alguma forma, não estava surpreso em ouvir tais palavras. – Agora, gostariam de me explicar o que houve no ginásio? Thor, você é o quaterback, vamos ouvir a sua versão primeiro.

Thor odiava a diretoria, tinha a terrível impressão de que estavam todos contra ele, especialmente depois do que acontecera no laboratório da professora Jane ano passado. Sabia que não ia adiantar tentar se defender, por isso apenas bufou, já irritado.

- Ele tem que ser durão se quiser entrar no time.

- Eu não acho que você seja qualificado para julgar quem está apto ou não a entrar no time, senhor Odinson. – O diretor respondeu, encarando-o de forma intensa.

- As câmeras mostram que Rogers só tentou se defender. – Coulson adicionou, sabendo que havia muito que Thor deliberadamente deixara de fora.

- Não queria machucar mais ninguém depois do que aconteceu de manhã. – Steve abaixou a cabeça. Estava morrendo de vergonha por estar visitando a diretoria pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Se continuasse assim poderia ganhar uma reputação, como o Stark. Fez uma careta só de pensar no nome do moreno.

- Você acha que você poderia me machucar? – Thor forçou uma risada.

- Chega. – O diretor estendeu um papel para o jogador, que o apanhou depois de uma revirada de olhos. – Detenção no sábado. E senhor Rogers, tente ficar longe de encrencas. – Esperou por um aceno de cabeça tímido de Steve para olhar para o professor e indicar a porta.

- Posso mandar os outros dois entrarem? - Coulson abriu a porta para ambos os garotos saírem.

- Não, pouparei meu tempo e o deles. Só diga que agora são dois sábados de detenção seguidos.

- Sim, senhor.

Continua...

N/A: Obrigada por todos os comentários, gente, vocês são os melhores! E ai, espero que vocês tenham gostado do jeito como eu retratei o thor e o loki lindos! *-*

E btw, só poderei começar a escrever o próximo capítulo em dezembro por causa das minhas provas e tudo o mais. Desculpem. D:


End file.
